1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thin film circuit element using .beta.-SiC (beta-Silicon Carbide) which is high in heat resistance and operates at ultra high speed, and a method of manufacturing the thin film circuit element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A technique of growing a .beta.-SiC monocrystal on a silicon substrate by a CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) method to form a .beta.-SiC semiconductor element high in heat resistance is well known in the art, as disclosed by Unexamined Japanese Patent Application (Kokai) Sho-59-203799/(1984).
The above-described .beta.-SiC has excellent characteristics such as high mobility and high saturation electron speed, attracting special interest as a material to form high speed devices. On the other hand, attention has been paid to a thin film SOI (Silicon On Insulating substrate) technique which is effective in suppressing latch-up or soft error and short channel effect, and a lateral epitaxial growth technique is available as its manufacturing method.
Thus, intense interest has been shown towards .beta.-SiC to form an ambient-condition-resisting element, or a high speed element. However, the .beta.-SiC is disadvantageous in that it is insufficient in crystalline characteristic. Therefore, in order to increase the productivity, it is essential to improve the crystalline characteristic.